1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to application execution, and more particularly, to a method and device for executing an application based on connections between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Types of applications that may be used in devices such as smart phones, hand-held personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, and smart televisions (TVs), have become diverse. Accordingly, applications which are executable based on connections between devices have been developed. For example, applications which are executable based on a connection between a portable terminal and an accessory device have been developed.
However, with developments in communication technology, connection methods between devices have become more diverse. Accordingly, when devices are connected to each other in order to execute an application, a user experiences inconvenience due to the necessity of identifying and setting connection methods between devices for each device. For example, the user needs to inconveniently identify and set a connection method between the portable terminal and the accessory device in each of the portable terminal and the accessory device.